ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Scott Logan
Scott Logan is an agent in the Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species (ESAS) division of the Department of Floaters. His partner was initially Agent Entropy, with whom he shared RC 8.3145, although he is currently partnered with Agent Kern, and was temporarily partnered with Agent Riboflavin. Agent Profile Appearance Logan is a human male in his early twenties (he would be 24 according to HST, but time in HQ remains much more fluid than on World One). He is boyishly good-looking (it rankles him that some people assume he's 17 based on looks alone), with mid-brown hair (usually unkempt and bedraggled), blue eyes and very pale skin, as if he had never seen the sun in his life. Before being recruited to the PPC, he used to play a fair bit of sports, particularly rugby, hockey and volleyball, so he's reasonably muscular. His ears are slightly pointy. Not Elf-pointy, but on the pointy side for a human. This occasionally leads to people asking whether he's Elvish. In Arda, this is not such a bad thing; however, it results in instant suspicion from Discworld characters, just like poor old Imp Y Celyn. Unlike the average PPCer, he tends to wear more blue than black, owning more navy blue items of clothing than seems possible or reasonable for one person, and almost never wears long-sleeved shirts if he can help it, even in cold weather. He has the annoying (to Agent Kern, at least) habit of running around shirtless whenever he can get away with it, which admittedly is not that often. He stands roughly 5'11", a fact he frequently used to annoy Entropy, who was significantly shorter. At various stages during his PPC career, he has sported long hair and a goatee. The other agents of ESAS are almost unanimous in their opinion that this was a Bad Idea. Personality Logan, like all many in the PPC, is insane. Mostly, Logan is easy-going, if somewhat annoying, with a tendency to natter on about random topics almost completely unconnected to the subject of any conversation at hand, coupled with a flippant sense of humour. However, Logan is usually kept in this mostly harmless state by copious amounts of iced tea, deprivation of which sends Logan into a homicidal frenzy (a warning sign of Logan being iced tea-deprived is when his left eye begins to twitch). At PPC social events, he usually switches to Long Island Iced Teas, quickly resulting in a drunk (but happy) Logan—with predictable results (see issue nine of the Multiverse Monitor). He is very definitely not a morning person, and any visitor arriving at the RC early in the diurnal cycle of HQ is likely to be greeted by an irritable and sarcastic Logan. Logan has a mongoose fixation, and operates the PPC Mongoose Shelter in RC 2816 (assisted by Kepler, a tub of sentient peanut butter that sings songs about walruses). So far, they've succeeded in breeding flying mongeese in many different colours, including a tartan-patterned mongoose, further proof that science can do anything these days, no matter how pointless or wacky. He is a keen (and reasonably accomplished) violinist and violist, and intensely dislikes being interrupted while playing. If interrupted, violence usually results. Logan has a natural attraction to long and/or pointy implements, hockey sticks, swords, and chopsticks being just three examples. Unfortunately, this natural attraction was not accompanied with commensurate natural talent, and his initial attempts at swordplay proved both ineffective and dangerous for any bystanders (Agent Kern, a Jedi, remains traumatised at the memory of Logan's first flailing attempts to spar with a lightsaber). After long hours of (enforced) practice, Logan improved to the point where Entropy no longer automatically took cover whenever Logan picked up a sword, although it's still probably a good idea to run whenever Logan picks up a lightsaber. Logan is the proud owner of Isengrad the mini-Balrog. Agent History Logan was recruited from a world very similar to World One, differing only in the presence of some additional land masses and countries, from one of which Logan hails. Logan is actually an identical twin, but he has kept all details of the PPC from his family, so this fact has very little bearing on his PPC career—other than making him even more squicked out at twincest, one reason why he doesn't work in Bad Slash. He was recruited in early 2005 HST, and was assigned Agent Entropy as a temporary partner, initially working in DMS. Entropy's previous partners had not lasted beyond one mission, but Logan's flaky nature turned out to be an adequate foil for Entropy's controlling tendencies, and the Marquis de Sod made the partnership permanent. Logan and Entropy completed an unspecified number of missions for the DMS during 2005 (one of these missions, "The Love Story of Boromir and Listala," can be found in the ESAS archives). At some point during Logan's DMS career, he and Entropy came to the attention of the Strangler Fig, and were transferred to ESAS in late 2005, completing at least one mission before their first chronicled ESAS mission ("The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden"). During 2006, Logan played a central role in the Les Misérables Songfic Crisis. After the death of Agent Entropy in the Macrovirus Epidemic, Logan was briefly left without a partner, and was temporarily paired up with new recruit Intern (later Agent) Riboflavin. However, after the marriage of Iodin and Alagos in June 2008 HST, the Strangler Fig allowed the newlyweds to be partnered together, which left both Aegis and Kern without partners. Logan was then re-partnered with Kern (and Aegis was partnered with Riboflavin). Timeline * February 2005: Recruited to the PPC, assigned to Department of Mary Sues. * Mid 2005: Logan and Entropy take on "The Love Story of Boromir and Listala" (Lord of the Rings). * December 2005: Transferred to ESAS. * February 2006: Entropy is confined to Medical after an accident with a Bleeprum/scumble mixture. Logan is temporarily partnered with Agent Kern for the duration of the Les Miserables Songfic Crisis (Les Misérables, Star Wars). * September 2006: "The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden" (Lord of the Rings). * 2008: Temporarily partnered with new Intern Riboflavin following Entropy's death in the Macrovirus Epidemic. Permanently partnered with Kern. * Early 2010: Logan and Kern join Laburnum and Foxglove to MST a Gorillaz badfic: "Like it or Not." * July 2010: Makes a cameo appearance in "DIA: Introductions." Mission Reports Home: Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species Partnered with Entropy * "The Love Story of Boromir and Listala" (Lord of the Rings) * "The Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden" (Lord of the Rings) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species